Just Once
by Manga-bird
Summary: After an encounter at school, Koizumi turns up on Kyon's doorstep looking for support and advice.


DISCLAIMER - I don't own Haruhi Suzumiya or any associated characters.

Note - Also available on A03. If you like it, drop a review, I do have a second part that isn't posted yet. I may also have taken a few liberties with esper abilities, but I think it fits the characters.

"Koizumi?" Kyon stated in surprise as he opened the front door to find his brigade-mate standing on the doorstep. This was quite unheard of. Kyon rarely saw Koizumi outside of brigade activities, and hardly ever outside of school. Judging by the annoyingly familiar smile the younger boy could tell that the world wasn't about to end; however there was a certain hesitancy in Koizumi's stance that gave Kyon pause._ If the world isn't about to end, then what is it?_ He wondered, realising he had allowed the silence to stretch to the point of discomfort. "Sorry; I just wasn't expecting you." Kyon apologised as he opened the door a little wider, silently offering the older teen entry.

"I apologise for just showing up out of the blue. Thank you." Koizumi said sheepishly as he bowed slightly and stepped inside, his deep chocolate eyes looking around the hallway in a neutral manner, just taking in the normal surroundings of Kyon's home. Kyon waited awkwardly as the esper removed his shoes and left them on the small section of tiled flooring before stepping onto the slippery wooden surface of the hallway. After calling through to the living room that Koizumi was in the house Kyon led the way upstairs to his room, knowing they were unlikely to be disturbed since his sister was at dance class. "I really do apologise, but…I need someone to talk to." Koizumi confessed, the mask slipping from his face momentarily as he slumped down on the edge of Kyon's bed. His lips only turned downwards for an instant, but it wasn't missed by Kyon.

"Will you wipe that look off your face for once?" Kyon sighed as he ran a hand through his short brunette locks. He hadn't meant it to sound snappy, but he realised it had as the older teen's surprised chocolate eyes shifted to him. "What did you want anyway?" He rectified awkwardly, unused to socialising with Koizumi in such casual settings. It didn't help that the older boy seemed reluctant to discuss whatever it was he'd come all this way to talk about.

Trying to ignore the awkward silence, Kyon stripped off his deep teal jacket and crossed to his wardrobe. He hadn't had the chance to change; it was still fairly early and he'd been about to make a reluctant start on his homework when Koizumi had knocked. As he hung his jacket on a coat hanger, leaving it on the front of the wardrobe door, he could feel Koizumi's eyes burning into the back of his head, his own light hazel eyes thinning slightly in annoyance._ Are you just going to sit there?_ He wondered, noticing the esper's cheeks colour slightly._ I almost forgot…esper…_

"You needn't apologise for the thoughts in your head." Koizumi jumped in quickly before Kyon could apologise for his frustrated mental outburst. _Though he really shouldn't be looking anyway…_"You are quite correct." The esper agreed; annoyingly. Kyon bit his tongue, sighing as he tugged the red tie at his throat a little looser. "Before I begin, I would like to ask you a question." The older teen continued, the smile on his face a little more strained than usual as he looked across at Kyon, who remained standing across the room leaning on the wall by a set of French doors that led on to a small balcony.

"Okay…" Kyon prompted uncertainly as he raised an eyebrow. It was unusual for the esper to ask any questions; he was usually the one coming up with answers. Before Kyon could even ponder what type of question it would be Koizumi had continued.

"Are we…friends?" He asked almost hesitantly, patient cocoa eyes examining Kyon for any physical recoil at the notion. _Friends?_ Kyon pondered, finding it more difficult to answer than perhaps he should have. He knew that they weren't not friends, but if someone asked him to name a friend he would definitely not think of Koizumi first; despite the fact that they spent so much time together in school._ I suppose I would always put Haruhi at the top of that list…Or would I? Haruhi and I have gone beyond the realms of friendship now; to me at least…_The younger teen pondered, mentally scolding himself as he realised this had become more about Haruhi than Koizumi.

"You are my friend." He decided finally, the words leaving his mouth before he could think them through, though he knew they were true. He'd never really considered it before, but of all the males he knew he probably knew Koizumi best. The older boy had confided his powers to him, and his mission to keep Haruhi's whims in check, he sought advice from Kyon on occasion, and periodically supplied advice to the younger teen in return. "You're…probably…my best friend." Kyon realised hesitantly, though he wasn't going to deny he found the esper annoying as hell sometimes. _Most times actually…_And his constant smiling was creepy. _That's an understatement…_He didn't like the fake façade the esper insisted on keeping up either. _I can never tell what he's thinking underneath. _And more than anything he disliked the constant invasion of personal space. _Far too touchy-feely._

At the same time, there were a lot of qualities in Koizumi that he sometimes took for granted. The older teen had become something of a rock since his arrival. He was always there to offer advice about how to deal with Haruhi and how to resolve certain situations. He was someone to talk to on a normal level during club activities since Asahina was so timid, Nagato was so quiet, and Haruhi was just..._Haruhi_. They would often play cards or board games, which Kyon had come to enjoy over the year they'd known each other._ The only reason we don't talk more is probably…because I never ask…_

"But…Taniguchi." Koizumi objected in surprise.

"Is a pervert." Kyon cut off in a blunt tone, a small smile tugging his lips as Koizumi let out a small chuckle despite himself, the smile on his face seeming real and less strained for once. "I get on with Taniguchi just fine; Kunikida too, but…I actually spend a lot more time with you…The only one I talk to more is…Haruhi." Kyon realised, looking back over the past few weeks in his head. He and Asahina only interacted during brigade activities, and even when he saw Nagato outside of school they didn't do a lot of talking; she was too reserved. He spoke a lot more with Koizumi about everything.

"I'm…touched." Koizumi replied quietly, his cheeks a slightly deeper shade of pink at the admission. Kyon shrugged it off awkwardly, though he felt his own cheeks heat in embarrassment. "Well…I suppose…I can tell you now." The older teen decided with a sigh, seeming almost disappointed that Kyon had agreed that they were friends. The younger teen nodded cluelessly as he headed to the bed. The older teen felt the bed dip beside him as Kyon sat down. Koizumi leaned his head on the back of one elegant hand, resting his elbow on his crossed knees as he looked sideways at Kyon. "I was…I suppose…attacked at school today." He revealed hesitantly, his shaggy light brown hair almost hiding his deep chocolate eyes from view.

"What? Were you hurt?" Kyon asked hurriedly, though he couldn't see any obvious injuries on the older boy; his pale skin was bruise free, his arms moved without strain, and he seemed to be walking just fine. The esper finally shook his head, biting his lip slightly as he moved to clutch his hands in his lap. "Then what happened?" The younger boy asked finally, unable to take the heavy silence hanging between them.

"He…touched me." Koizumi admitted, his cheeks colouring again as his shoulders slumped. "I was just leaving school; you and Miss. Suzumiya had left earlier, and I had remained with Miss. Asahina and Miss. Nagato to tidy up. After the ladies left I decided to finish a short assignment I had started working on during lunch break, and then I left. I was in no great hurry, so I ambled down the stairs and through the main doors, but before I could even walk down the first step I was forced back against the glass doors." The older teen revealed, Kyon's eyes widening slightly as he listened in disbelief. He could believe something like this happening to someone like Asahina; she was a beautiful and fragile girl, but Koizumi? He was handsome for a young man, probably one of the most handsome Kyon had known, but sexual assault? And at their school too; it was unheard of. Not to mention Koizumi was no slouch as far as his body went; the older teen was nimble, and stronger than his size would suggest.

"Did you know him? Was he a pervert?" Kyon asked, almost kicking himself for asking the obvious; of course he had been a pervert. The younger teen found himself surprised, however, as Koizumi shook his head._ Wait, which question is he shaking his head at?_

"I didn't know him…and I don't think he was a pervert…He was just a student at the school; judging by his size I believe he was a third year." Koizumi described, a slight quiver marring his usually steady tone. He wanted to ask what had happened next, but had the feeling that Koizumi would continue in his own time. "It didn't really hurt when he pushed me, and I was a little confused as he held me there. For a moment I thought perhaps he was a member of a rival organisation of some kind; however his sudden confession made me believe otherwise." The older teen continued with heated cheeks, his head lowered almost shamefully.

"Confession?" Kyon pressed cluelessly.

"He likes me." Koizumi elaborated, chuckling lightly as Kyon stammered, turning his head to look at the younger boy. "Is that so difficult to believe?" The elegant teen asked, watching Kyon's cheeks colour at the question. Koizumi was from a wealthy family; his accent was clipped and precise, he was well dressed, well groomed, well educated, elegant, handsome, and kept himself in good physical shape. Kyon could see the older teen as being extremely sexually desirable to the opposite sex._ But to a guy?_ He didn't even know what men looked for in other men. He had never even considered it.

"I guess not…" Kyon trailed off uncomfortably, waiting for Koizumi to continue. Looking across at the older teen Kyon was surprised to find him looking openly distressed. He'd never seen Koizumi slouched over like this; gripping his hands until the knuckles of his fingers were white, his shoulders shaking slightly as he tried not to let the tears fall. "Koizumi…" The younger teen murmured as he reached out hesitantly, unsure if he should lay a hand on the esper's quivering shoulder or not.

"At first he just held my shoulders, but as I tried to excuse myself he grabbed my wrists. He wasn't rough, but I couldn't pull free! He was taller and stronger than I am. I told him that I wasn't that way inclined, but he didn't believe me; he said he could tell 'our type' when he saw them…I tried to shake free, but then…he…" Koizumi broke off tearfully, raising his hands to covering his face as he leaned his elbows on his knees. Kyon lightly touched the esper's shoulder, feeling somewhat out of his depth as he listened to the tale unfold before him. "He pressed against me; he was so heavy! He forced his knee between my legs, and he tried to kiss me, but I turned away. Unable to reach my lips he just settled for my throat instead." The older teen cried, Kyon's eyes subconsciously dropping to the older boy's pale throat, where he could see a slightly red patch just hidden by the collar of his white shirt.

"Did he…do anything else?" Kyon asked reluctantly, quite sure that it couldn't have gone to full rape at the front doors of the school._ Were there no janitors or teachers on duty?_

"He…he used his hand…He asked if I was enjoying it." The esper replied with red cheeks, oozing shame as he bent over further, hiding his face from Kyon completely. "He couldn't go any further; a teacher noticed and came out, so…he ran off." Koizumi concluded, remaining hunched over sniffling as Kyon tried to process what he'd been told. _At least it got stopped before it went any further…_"I came straight here afterwards…I just didn't know what to do, and I was afraid that…He waited for me! He knows my routine! If I go home…" The esper trailed off with a slight shudder._ And in order to confide in me you needed to know that we were friends…_Kyon reasoned, wondering what would have happened if he had denied their friendship.

"Well…it's over now. You made it here, and you're safe." Kyon assured, leaning down to try and get a peek at the esper's face. He was surprised as Koizumi shook his head slightly in denial.

"It's not…you see…" Koizumi trailed off as he sat up, his chocolate eyes slightly red rimmed as they glanced at Kyon nervously, the younger teen doing his best to remain open and supportive as he patiently waited. "I-I..." The older teen stammered as he squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth, slightly disgusted at the admission he was trying to make. Kyon looked at him cluelessly.

"It's okay Koizumi…You're here now…" The younger teen soothed hesitantly as he squeezed the older boy's shoulder, unsure what he was supposed to do or say at this point.

"You don't understand!" Koizumi snapped tearfully as he rounded on Kyon, the younger boy jerking back slightly as Koizumi leaned towards him, his head landing heavily on Kyon's shoulder as he gripped the younger boy's shirt tightly. "I didn't come here because I was touched…I came because I liked it." The esper confessed helplessly, his voice laced with disgust while the younger boy's eyes widened in comprehension.

"Oh…But…I thought…Haruhi…" Kyon trailed off awkwardly, unsure what to do about the boy shuddering against his shoulder. Should he embrace Koizumi? Comfort him? Lay a supportive hand on his shoulder? He settled for remaining stunned as Koizumi sniffled and drew back, cocoa eyes glistening as he looked at the bed shamefully, looking more honestly distressed than Kyon had ever seen him.

"I thought so too, but that boy…When he touched me I…" Koizumi trailed off, biting his lip against the admission as he turned his face away to try and hide the red of his cheeks. Kyon could guess what had happened. He sighed as he looked across at Koizumi in understanding, knowing that he had to say it if they were going to discuss it properly.

"You got hard." Kyon supplied bluntly, watching a shudder run through the esper at the words. "It's a biological function Koizumi; it doesn't mean anything." The younger teen insisted casually, watching as Koizumi pulled back in frustration.

"I didn't just…I liked it! His breath in my ear, his lips on my neck, his grip on my wrists, his weight forcing me into the glass, his hand on my…I liked it!" He snapped in response, Kyon's throat sticking slightly as he turned over the esper's words. "I think…I might be…bisexual." The esper admitted hesitantly, looking at Kyon for some sign of reproach.

"Hm…" Was the only sound Kyon made response, the esper looking up in frustration, slightly surprised that the younger teen hadn't recoiled in disgust at the notion. Homosexuality wasn't exactly accepted in Japan; it was considered more of a distasteful Western thing. Kyon had to admit, he wasn't really as surprised as he felt he should be by Koizumi's admission. He knew that Koizumi had feelings for Haruhi; he'd outright told him in an alternate timeline that he liked Haruhi, and he'd often called her 'charming' in this reality. Kyon couldn't blame him either; Haruhi had an allure all of her own. She was unique. Despite this though, Kyon had never noticed Koizumi's gaze stray elsewhere. Asahina was widely considered the most beautiful girl in school; however Koizumi had never viewed her with anything but tolerance and mild distrust._ Not that that means he's gay…Just that he has questionable taste._ The younger teen reasoned, kicking himself as Koizumi took on that look that told him the older teen had been reading his mind again. There was just something about Koizumi.

"What is it?" Koizumi asked in response to Kyon's thoughts, though Kyon didn't know that he could put it into words. "You don't have to." The esper reminded lightly, focusing a little more on Kyon's mind so that he could read it properly. Kyon sighed slightly as he thought about that 'something' that only Koizumi possessed. It was the lightness of his tone, the almost feminine elegance he so naturally radiated, his gentle features, the flirtatious edge to his words and gestures and, more than anything, that annoying and somewhat creepy habit he had of getting into Kyon's personal space.

"I never realised…" Koizumi trailed off quietly. He had figured out that his touching annoyed Kyon some time ago; it was part of the reason he kept it up, to see how long it would take Kyon to react. He hadn't realised it had become such a big part of his personality. Hiding his inner thoughts he had always seen as more of a defence mechanism to stop Haruhi or rival organisation members from reading his mood and guessing his thoughts. "I've never been touched by a man before…I've never even…considered…" The older teen trailed off quietly as his thoughts returned to his current problem. Kyon turned towards Koizumi with a sigh, folding his legs as he crossed his arms, looking like some sort of stern Buddha as he gazed down at Koizumi's almost angelic face, the taller boy still sitting hunched over on the edge of the bed.

"So try it! It's the only way you'll know for sure." Kyon stated plainly, Koizumi finding himself stunned by the suggestion, his chocolate eyes widening as he looked up at Kyon's unabashed expression.

"But…how? It's not like it's the accepted norm; who would I ask? And what if I'm not really…I can't just toy with someone like that!" Koizumi objected, his cheeks bright red as he pushed himself back on his arms and stared up at the ceiling with a helpless expression. Kyon had to agree it wasn't an easy situation; homosexuality was frowned on, and bisexuality was no better. If he approached the wrong person Koizumi could be beaten or worse._ I don't know of anyone at school who's…like that…Taniguchi might…but I wouldn't trust him with this secret. _It wasn't like Koizumi could just ask his attacker either; that could be dangerous.

"What do you think you'd need to do to know?" Kyon asked thoughtfully, watching Koizumi's brow furrow uncertainly at the question. "Would a kiss be enough?" The younger boy elaborated. The esper looked troubled as he eyed his own chest, the red tie slightly askew across his white shirt. Seeing it out of place, the esper reached up to toy with the red silk, long fingers fiddling with the neat knot.

"I…don't know. Perhaps?" The older boy suggested hesitantly, watching Kyon close his eyes with a decisive nod.

"Okay then. Kiss me." He ordered firmly, watching the esper fall back as his arms gave out in shock.

"What?" Koizumi demanded in a slightly higher pitch than usual as he looked up at Kyon as if the younger teen had lost his usually level-headed mind, his light brown hair fanning out on the white duvet as he turned his head. Kyon sighed at Koizumi's apparent stupidity as he rested a hand on each of his folded knees, leaning forward to eye the older boy.

"Think about it! You can't ask a stranger or anyone we know, you don't know anyone who's that way inclined, and it's not a secret you want to confide too many other people. The only way you're going to know is if someone volunteers to let you try, and since I am the only person who knows I'm the only one who can volunteer." Kyon listed off logically on his fingers, watching Koizumi's cheeks flush shamefully as he eyed Kyon and shifted his gaze away. "I'm heterosexual; I know I like women, and as such I am completely comfortable in my masculinity. It's just a kiss." The younger boy added firmly, motioning the esper to sit up as he turned and dangled his legs over the edge of his bed.

Koizumi sat up obediently, feeling slightly stunned as he watched Kyon get to his feet and cross to the open doorway, looking both ways in the hallway before closing his bedroom door. Koizumi watched as Kyon returned to the bed, suddenly feeling very hot under the collar. He had never voluntarily kissed a boy before, and he'd never imagined when coming to this house that Kyon would suggest such a thing.

"Don't worry; no one will come in. They don't mind my door being closed when I have boys over." The younger teen replied in explanation as he sat down, Koizumi still looking stunned as the bed dipped at his side. He couldn't work out if Kyon was in his right mind or not; aside from volunteering himself as some sort of sex toy he seemed perfectly lucid. "Get on with it already!" Kyon almost sighed as the awkward silence lengthened.

"I don't think this is such a good idea." Koizumi objected uncomfortably as he looked away from the younger boy.

"What's the matter? Afraid you might like it?" Kyon pressed teasingly, the esper taken aback by the remark. "What's the worst that can happen? You're a bad kisser, I laugh, and you realise you're bisexual. So what? Straight, bisexual, damn even homosexual, you'd still be weird as hell! Either way, you'll know how you feel and you can go back to being…you." The teen added casually, watching his friend continue to hesitate. "What? Am I not attractive enough?" Kyon teased as Koizumi eyed him nervously.

"Not at all; you're quite pleasing to the eye." Koizumi objected quickly, his cheeks flushing at the admission as Kyon almost laughed._ You know…this would totally explain all the invasions of personal space._ He thought, feeling guilty for the thought as he watched Koizumi flush shamefully, knowing that the esper had taken a peek inside his head again. "I just…don't want to use you." The esper added awkwardly, though he felt he'd probably phrased that badly.

"It's just a kiss! And I'm offering my services. Now get on with it!" Kyon ordered impatiently, watching Koizumi get to his feet while he leaned back on his hands, unsure exactly what he should be doing as he looked up at the esper. Kyon had kissed girls before, but usually he'd taken the lead himself. Koizumi fidgeted slightly as he stood before the younger teen, feeling nervous under his amber gaze.

"It's a little hot in here…" The older boy mumbled uncomfortably.

"So take your jacket off…" Kyon instructed simply, watching as the taller teen carefully removed his slightly creased teal blazer and folded it neatly on the edge of the bed, reaching up and fumbling with his tie too, the material suddenly feeling unbearably tight on his throat. Kyon almost sighed as he watched the esper's shaking hands, the red tie finally left folded in half on top of the blazer. His amber eyes widened slightly as Koizumi gripped his tie and tugged it lightly, pulling Kyon towards him as he leaned down. "What are you doing?" The younger teen almost laughed.

"You like this, don't you? I've seen Miss. Suzumiya do it quite often." Koizumi asked hesitantly, still holding the red silk loosely, though he'd stopped tugging. Kyon smirked slightly as he leaned back, allowing Koizumi to hold some of his weight with the tie.

"Not especially…Dragging me around like this is just what Haruhi does." He replied offhandedly, Koizumi apparently deciding that he didn't like the tie as he slipped the knot down and gently slid the red silk from Kyon's pale throat. "Just a kiss." Kyon reminded as Koizumi's hands reached down to rest on his shoulders, his fingers quivering against Kyon's clothed skin. Koizumi nodded his agreement as his rich chocolate orbs burned into Kyon's soft hazel gaze.

Kyon licked his lips nervously as Koizumi held his gaze, wondering suddenly if this had been such a good idea. The kiss itself didn't really bother him, and wouldn't affect him at all, but what about Koizumi? _Though I doubt he has that strong an attachment to me…And this is just an experiment…Chances are he may not even like it, and that thing at school was just an awkward moment of teenage hormones._ He assured himself, the quirk of Koizumi's lips telling the younger teen that the esper was looking into his mind again._ Back off!_

"Sorry." Koizumi breathed, warm breath whispering across Kyon's lips due to his friend's closeness. Kyon felt the heat rise to his cheeks as Koizumi leaned closer, the weight on his shoulders increasing as their faces drew nearer. Kyon watched nervously as Koizumi's cocoa eyes closed and he tilted his head slightly to the right before swooping in and planting a chaste kiss on Kyon's waiting lips. The older teen swiftly drew back with slightly pink cheeks to look down at Kyon, who paused a moment before scoffing.

"You call that a kiss?" He chided mockingly as he leaned back on his arms, watching Koizumi's cheeks redden further. "If you're not going to do it properly you won't figure this out…Or is it that you can't do better? Maybe you haven't kissed anyone before?" Kyon pressed in a sly tone, feeling quite satisfied as Koizumi's deep gaze sharpened, clearly insulted at the insinuation. "Or are you just chicken?" The younger teen prodded finally, thinking nothing but _scaredy-cat._

Without a word of response Koizumi's weight hit Kyon's shoulders, the younger teen unprepared as he only just managed to catch himself on his elbows. Koizumi's lips were already upon his as the older teen leaned down, their chests only a few inches apart as Koizumi supported his weight on Kyon's smaller shoulders. For once Kyon's mind was slightly blank as he watched the older teen, whose eyes were scrunched shut as he moved his lips against Kyon's.

The sensation wasn't entirely unpleasant. Koizumi's lips were quite soft, though there was a hint of dryness from the cold weather they'd been having. The skin around his lips was also soft, the smoothness telling Kyon that the older teen either couldn't grow a beard or that he had recently shaved. As he watched, Kyon saw Koizumi's brow relax and even out, his eyes fluttering slightly as he leaned further into the kiss.

Kyon started as he felt Koizumi's tongue flick across his lower lip, knowing that the older teen was asking for entry._ I did say a proper kiss._ Kyon reasoned as he opened his mouth, almost regretting it as he felt Koizumi's tongue tangle skilfully with his own. He had to admit, Koizumi definitely knew what he was doing._ It's one of the best kisses I've ever had…How many guys can say that about another guy?_ He wondered idly, feeling Koizumi smirk against his lips._ I thought I told you to stop that!_ Kyon scolded silently, blinking as Koizumi chuckled into the kiss, barely pulling back to see Kyon's darkened cheeks.

"I'm not sorry." Koizumi decided out loud, locking lips with the younger teen again before he could retort or object. Kyon frowned slightly in disapproval, though he allowed the older teen to continue his skilled exploration, feeling Koizumi's tongue stroke the roof of his mouth. Without realising it Kyon had already started to respond to the kiss, his own tongue sweeping into Koizumi's mouth, much to the older teen's surprise. Kyon's hazel eyes slid shut, his body slowly losing the tension it had held before, Koizumi's hands relaxing on his shoulders in response.

"I said only a kiss." Kyon objected suddenly as they fell back, Koizumi's weight pinning him to the bed as the older teen removed his hands from Kyon's shoulders and planted them either side of his head, easing some of the weight. Kyon couldn't help the pink in his cheeks as he felt something hard pressing against his thigh, not needing to look to know what it was. He could instinctually feel it.

"Just a little more." Koizumi breathed, his chocolate orbs hazy as he gazed down at Kyon, whose cheeks flushed at the almost pleading tone the esper had used. Feeling trapped, Kyon didn't know what to say as Koizumi leaned down once more, the moment to object gone as his lips were captured once again. _He did say just 'a little more', what can it hurt?_ Kyon reasoned as Koizumi's chest pressed down against his, the younger teen's arms instinctively looping around Koizumi's slightly broader shoulders. His amber eyes widened slightly as he felt one of Koizumi's hands running down his side, the manicured fingers trailing up under his shirt.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Kyon objected, grunting as the older teen's crotch jerked against his own roughly, the hand up his shirt dragging the material higher. The younger teen thought Koizumi had ignored the question as perfect teeth nipped the skin of his throat.

"Just exploring a little." Koizumi replied almost impishly as he returned his lips to Kyon's throat, dragging them down the pale flesh as the hand beneath his shirt slipped across one of his nipples, pausing to tease the small bud. Kyon felt himself harden at the attention, knowing that the teen on top of him must feel it too._ How could he not with our hips crushed together like this?_ Kyon thought, somewhat self-conscious of the issue. "I thought you said it was just a biological reaction." The esper reasoned as he pulled back slightly, keeping their hips ground together as he reached up to begin unbuttoning Kyon's crumpled shirt.

"It is! Don't you think this covers the 'little more' you asked for?" Kyon objected in a flustered tone as he reached across to still the hand fiddling with his buttons. Koizumi looked more than a little disappointed as he stilled, chocolate locked to hazel as they froze. Kyon was torn; he didn't want to continue, but at the same time Koizumi was good at what he was doing. He was a mess of hormones as he felt Koizumi's weight pressing against his hardening member, the older boy still resting a hand on the bare skin beneath his shirt. A nagging curiosity had already sprung up in the back of his mind. _What if…_

"What if…" Koizumi breathed against his lips, Kyon's eyes widening as he realised the esper was still reading his thoughts and had latched on to that curiosity._ I told you to get out of my head!_ He snapped self-consciously, his cheeks turning a deep shade of pink at the triumphant glean in the older teen's eyes. "What if I continued? How would it feel? How would I make you feel? It would only be once…If you don't try…" Koizumi teased and tempted, leaning down to nip Kyon's vulnerable throat as his fingers tweaked the nipple they had been toying with before.

"I offered to let you kiss me…not…" Kyon trailed off breathlessly, Koizumi's hips rotating enough to drag along Kyon's almost painfully hard erection._ I trusted you._ Kyon thought, watching Koizumi pause and immediately begin to pull back, shame clear in his cocoa eyes as he looked away from Kyon, who sat up slowly, his cheeks still pink. He was relieved, but also slightly disappointed as Koizumi regained his footing and stepped back guiltily._ What if…_

"I'm sorry Kyon; I overstepped my bounds." Koizumi apologised quietly, nibbling his lip as he looked at the floor. Kyon sat up slowly and rested a hand against his exposed collarbone, the first three buttons of his shirt now skilfully unbuttoned. The nagging wouldn't stop._ I know what he's saying…If you don't try, you don't know. Do I really want to know? I'm perfectly happy chasing skirt._ Kyon thought, the erection in his trousers straining as he thought of Haruhi and Asahina, scolding himself as he imagined what it would be like to stroke the soft pale skin beneath their shirts. "I seem to have worked you up." The older teen observed, Kyon feeling further mortified as he realised the esper had been in his head again.

"You really are the most annoying jackass." Kyon cut off in frustration as he pressed a hand against his forehead, covering one eye from view and lacing his fingers through his deep brunette fringe.

"And yet your best friend." Koizumi reminded him, Kyon letting out a small huff as he turned his head and lowered his hand, unable to deny that he'd made the admission._ Best friends shouldn't give each other boners. _Kyon thought reproachfully, though there was still that nagging at the back of his mind as he wondered what it would be like._ It must feel good, otherwise men wouldn't do it._ "I could take care of it." Koizumi offered, watching Kyon's cheeks redden in comprehension.

"I don't think so!" Kyon objected quickly as he scooted further back onto the bed, watching the older teen chuckle lightly._ Was he…teasing me?_ The younger teen wondered, unsure whether to feel relieved or not as the characteristic smile slipped back into place on the older teen's face. Koizumi lowered his eyelids, making it even harder for Kyon to work out whether he was being serious or not._ Not going to happen!_ Kyon thought firmly as he looked up at the older teen with folded arms, the other boy just looking back mutely, letting the heavy silence hang between them.

Kyon shifted uncomfortably under the non-existent gaze, finding that he quite missed the intensity of Koizumi's chocolate gaze. As if reading his thoughts the esper slowly opened his eyes to reveal blazing pools of cocoa that almost seemed to drown Kyon as he stared up at the older boy. He felt like an elk about to be pounced by a hungry lion. Koizumi smirked at the comparison, running his tongue across his lower lip seductively. Kyon subconsciously returned the gesture, licking his own soft plump lips. Koizumi's smirk turned truly predatory at Kyon's slip up, knowing that the younger teen was subconsciously willing.

"You want to know how it feels, don't you?" Koizumi breathed confidently as he leaned forward, his breath whispering across Kyon's stunned lips, the younger teen trapped by Koizumi's aura. "To feel my touch…my lips…" The older teen continued as he leaned closer, brushing his lips across the soft skin of Kyon's pale jawline. The younger teen's jaw tightened as he pulled back slightly, Koizumi leaning closer in response. As Kyon continued to move back he soon found himself lying on the bed with his legs dangling over the edge, Koizumi leaning over him, weight supported on his strong arms once more as one knee rested on the bed by Kyon's bent knees.

"K-Koizumi!" Kyon objected, one hand reaching up to rest on the older boy's surprisingly firm chest, holding him back but; as Koizumi noted; not pushing him away. Koizumi paused at the touch, feeling Kyon's hand shake slightly against his chest, only the thin shirt separating flesh from flesh. "No…Don't…" Kyon sighed weakly as he felt the older teen shift closer, leaning between his legs so that their hips were pressed together, though the older teen still allowed Kyon to hold his chest back. Kyon felt his cheeks flush as his mind grew slightly fuzzy. He knew he must look a mess with his crumpled shirt, tousled hair and flushed cheeks, feeling his mind must match his body. He felt so muddled as he gazed up at his friend, knowing it was wrong for this to happen, but knowing more and more that he wanted it._ I'm straight! I shouldn't be feeling so willing! I shouldn't feel so…curious._

"There's nothing wrong with curiosity…" Koizumi chimed in, Kyon forgetting to reprimand the older teen as Koizumi jerked his hips teasingly, enjoying the small breath that Kyon drew in at the pleasurable sensation. "One time…and all of your questions will be answered." The older teen tempted, pressing his chest further down, feeling Kyon's arms relax under the gentle pressure. Kyon jerked in surprise as Koizumi leaned in and nipped his earlobe playfully. The older teen pulled back slightly to look at his friend's dazed face, the usually level hazel eyes were misted over by lust, but he was still hesitant. "Just once." Koizumi prompted, feeling the hand against his chest waver slightly. To help him along with his decision, Koizumi thrust his hips into the younger boy roughly, enjoying the small gasp that Kyon couldn't stop breaking free.

"To hell with it!" Kyon grunted, the older teen surprised as Kyon's arms hooked over his shoulders and dragged him down, the younger teen initiating the kiss this time. Koizumi couldn't help the swell of satisfaction that ran through him as he felt the young teen give way beneath him. Before the younger teen could pause to think or reconsider, Koizumi tugged the final buttons of his shirt loose and let one of his hands explore the soft skin greedily, skilled fingers returning to hardened nipples. Koizumi smirked at the small sound that broke free, the slight hum at the back of Kyon's throat. The younger teen's cheeks flushed as he realised Koizumi had heard.

"Don't be embarrassed…I want those sounds…" The older teen purred in the darkest voice Kyon had heard him use. It was rough, slightly deep, slightly rasped. It was…_Dirty…_Kyon shivered at the sound. "You like things a little dirty…That's good." Koizumi added in that same tone, nipping Kyon's ear in rebuke as the boy flushed and shuddered in embarrassment. "Don't hold back…Moan for me." The older teen ordered, feeling Kyon close his throat stubbornly against releasing the sound that wanted to break free. The older teen almost chuckled as he realised the boy beneath him wanted to be forced a little; he wanted to feel vulnerable and helpless. "I said…moan for me!" Koizumi repeated, grinding his hips down into Kyon's while pinching the younger boy's nipples almost roughly. Kyon let out a strangled gasping moan, feeling horribly embarrassed as he looked up at Koizumi's triumphant expression. "Good boy." Koizumi almost mocked._ What the? I'm not a dog!_

The older teen let out a small chuckle as he leaned down to ravish Kyon's lips, feeling the slightly more inexperienced boy melt beneath him. Though he had experimented a little with girls, Kyon had never been touched like this before. He'd never experienced the prickles of pleasure shooting through his body, at least not this intensely. Everything he'd done before seemed tame and insignificant in comparison to what Koizumi was doing to him. He gasped for breath as Koizumi left his lips, soft hands stroking over his bare shoulders, slowly sliding the shirt down so that the esper could plant butterfly kisses along Kyon's pale shoulders and up his throat, nipping the tender skin.

"My parents will hear." Kyon objected as yet another moan broke free while Koizumi plundered his throat. The older teen paused to look up questioningly, following Kyon's hand as he pointed at the small bedside table at the head of the bed. Leaning across the older teen plucked the small remote from the table, smirking at Kyon as he found a small metal pocket tin of Vaseline.

"My-my, how convenient." Koizumi teased as he held up the tin, watching Kyon flush slightly at the silent playful accusation. Koizumi chuckled as Kyon's foot tapped his leg reproachfully, the older teen pressing a button on the remote to turn the hi-fi system on. Kyon's rock music wasn't exactly to his tastes, but it would have to do. He turned the volume up a little louder before tossing the small black box aside and returning his attention to Kyon's vulnerable throat.

"It's for my lips…They split if I don't…" Kyon explained, though it was totally unnecessary. Koizumi had no doubt that Kyon was inexperienced when it came to pleasuring himself; the way he moaned at the slightest touch made that much obvious. The younger teen let out yet another moan as Koizumi dragged his tongue down pale flesh until he reached one of the abused nipples, his tongue swirling around it teasingly before he grazed it with his teeth. The older teen let out a small hum as he felt Kyon's hand laced through his light brown locks, pulling him closer.

"Impatient, aren't you?" Koizumi teased as he nipped the nipple he was currently teasing, his chocolate eyes locking to Kyon's slightly dazed amber orbs, enjoying the healthy flush on the younger boy's cheeks. Kyon shivered slightly as he watched the older boy drag his tongue across his chest, his lips capturing the neglected nipple. Deciding that he found Kyon's right nipple more sensitive, Koizumi returned his attention to that side of his chest, running his free hand down the bare skin of Kyon's back, his fingers just gazing the rim of his black trousers. As he felt the boy beneath him stiffen, Koizumi pulled back, smiling almost warmly as he leaned up to plant a soft kiss on Kyon's lips. "Your lips are soft…The Vaseline must be working." He breathed, almost chuckling as Kyon turned his head in stubborn embarrassment.

"Don't say things like that!" The younger teen scolded._ I feel like a girl getting complimented like that!_ He thought, glaring slightly as Koizumi chuckled at the thought. He didn't bother telling the esper to get out of his head; they both knew it wouldn't happen, not when Koizumi was enjoying himself so much. Kyon's eyes widened as he felt a tug on his belt, his mind once again suggesting that this probably wasn't a good idea.

"It's not a good idea, but then…that's the allure, isn't it? You want the wrongness…You want to be overcome by forbidden desires…You have no idea how good I'll make you feel." Koizumi teased and tempted, feeling Kyon's member twitch at the tone of his voice and the promises he made. He watched Kyon bite his lower lip as he tugged the buckle of the younger teen's belt loose, slowly sliding the black leather from Kyon's waist and letting it drop to the floor with a small thud. He smirked as Kyon's body stiffened beneath him, letting his fingers trail along the waistline of his black trousers, just brushing the sensitive skin of his pelvis. "You could stop me…" The older teen trailed off, letting his fingers travel down over the younger teen's trousers, pressing firmly on the hardened flesh beneath. Kyon turned his head, embarrassed as he made no move to stop Koizumi, even though part of his mind told him that he should. The other part, however, was agreeing with Koizumi's earlier words and trusted the esper implicitly._ He's never done anything to hurt me before; I've always trusted him without question before._

Koizumi smiled at the thought, leaning up to kiss the younger boy once more, feeling Kyon's arms wrap around his waist, inexperienced hands caressing the skin of his back as they reached under his shirt. Koizumi let out a content hum as he leaned closer, deepening the kiss as he let his free hand explore Kyon's covered crotch. He smirked into the kiss as the younger boy's hips shifted, grinding up against his willing hand, which squeezed the covered member, rubbing back and forth. Kyon gasped into the kiss and fell back to the bed, Koizumi almost laughing at the boy's sensitivity.

The older teen paused as he felt a small tug at the front of his shirt, pulling back to stand as Kyon sat up with him. Koizumi covered Kyon's hesitant hands as his fingers fumbled with the small shirt buttons, the younger teen watching as Koizumi deftly unbuttoned the shirt and let it slide down his shoulders to flutter to the floor. He watched Kyon flush as he looked at his bare skin, though it wasn't the first time he'd seen it. They'd been swimming and gone to the beach before, and when they needed to change for brigade activities they would often change together. _But circumstances are somewhat different now._

"Go ahead; I won't bite." Koizumi invited teasingly as he watched Kyon hesitate. Koizumi chuckled as he took one of Kyon's hands and raised it to his chest, laying it flat against his pale skin. Kyon had never touched Koizumi like this before, and hadn't realised how soft the older boy's skin would be. Smooth skin glided beneath his fingertips as he trailed his hand further down. He looked up at Koizumi's face, watching the older boy sigh as Kyon's fingers brushed one of his hardened nipples, the esper leaning closer and easing Kyon back down to the bed. "I think we can get rid of these." The older boy decided as he pulled back slightly, his fingers unbuttoning Kyon's trousers and tugging the zipper.

Kyon flushed uncomfortably as Koizumi tugged the loosened material at his waist, feeling reluctant as he raised his hips and allowed the older teen to drag the black material down his legs. Koizumi swiftly slipped off his own trousers, stepping out of them and returning to his place between Kyon's legs, watching the younger boy stiffen slightly. Koizumi hummed in amusement as he stepped closer, running his hands up Kyon's bare thighs, a light layer of hair tickling his fingers.

"You have the legs of a man." Koizumi complimented, slightly jealous as he leaned over the younger boy. His own legs were quite hairless and feminine, which would have been useful if he'd ever been interested in cross dressing. Koizumi was very active physically, so his legs were just as toned, if not a little more toned, than the younger teen's; but overall he was slightly thinner than Kyon, despite being a little taller and broader. Kyon made no response to the comment, unsure whether he should be feeling thankful or insulted by the remark. "It's a good thing." Koizumi assured softly as he nipped Kyon's vulnerable throat, feeling Kyon gasp slightly as their crotches pressed together, only the thin layer of their tight black underpants separating their hardened members.

Koizumi watched Kyon's face as he ground their hips together, watching hazel eyes close as the boy's mouth opened, a sharp intake of breath turning into a small whimper. One of Kyon's arms wrapped loosely around Koizumi's back, caressing the older boy's spine as his other arm raised to rest across his forehead, obscuring his eyes from view. Koizumi chuckled lightly as he leaned down, his forehead nudging Kyon's arm gently, prompting the younger boy to raise it slightly to reveal flushed cheeks and dazed amber eyes. The older boy leaned in further, capturing Kyon's lips wordlessly, running his tongue along Kyon's lower lip as he stroked one of the younger boy's thighs.

"You're so nervous it's cute." Koizumi teased lightly as he looked down at the younger teen, whose body had stiffened the instant Koizumi's hand had touched his upper thigh. The esper chuckled lightly as Kyon gave him a small glare, his lips pressing together as Koizumi's hand travelled higher to caress his member through his thin pants. Koizumi watched as Kyon's eyes scrunched shut, his face turning away as the older boy squeezed and teased his hardened length.

"Don't!" Kyon objected, sounded half-hearted even to himself as he reached out to place a restraining hand on Koizumi's wrist as his hand travelled up to the edge of Kyon's tight pants. Chocolate locked to hazel once more as the older boy's fingers slipped over the edge of Kyon's pants, the younger teen panicking slightly as the older teen reached further inside. Koizumi could feel the hand on his wrist quivering slightly, though the grip was too weak to stop him going forward. "Koiz!" Kyon gasped lightly, his eyes scrunching shut as Koizumi's hand stroked down into his pants, wrapping firmly around his member and pulling it out.

Kyon watched transfixed as Koizumi smirked down at him, clearly enjoying the fact that he had the younger teen at his mercy. It was all Kyon could do not to buck into the older teen's hand as he was stroked and teased, the older boy skilfully squeezing and pumping his member. Kyon accepted the heated kiss that Koizumi pressed to his lips, his arms wrapping around the older boy's shoulders, allowing himself to be pulled up into a sitting position. He was almost confused as Koizumi pulled back, lowering himself to his knees.

"What are you…" Kyon trailed off, blushing slightly as Koizumi eased his legs open and settled between them, leaning up to caress Kyon's cheek and press butterfly kisses to his soft skin, moving down to his throat. _He's not…He wouldn't! That would be…_Kyon thought, feeling himself getting more and more uncomfortable as Koizumi kissed his way lower, chocolate eyes peering up in amusement.

"Don't worry; I haven't done this before, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it." The older teen assured as he leaned closer, his tongue darting out to flick Kyon's abdomen teasingly, the younger teen jerking back at the foreign contact. Koizumi let out a small chuckle as he continued his way down, Kyon wondering if he should stop the esper from going any further._ It just seems wrong for a guy to do…that. I haven't even had a girl do it…_The younger teen thought, recalling an instant where a girl had offered, but he'd been so terrified he'd turned her down and more or less run off._ In my defence I was barely thirteen back then; what did I know about sex at that age?_ "Don't think so much…My ex-girlfriend taught me a few tricks I can use." The older teen added as he gripped Kyon's member and stroked lightly.

"Girlfriend?" Kyon blurted, biting his lower lip as the older teen continued to tease him.

"Ex-girlfriend…You didn't think I was a virgin did you?" Koizumi teased lightly, watching Kyon flush slightly. Having never seen Koizumi being even remotely intimate with a girl, besides the time Haruhi asked him to be Asahina's boyfriend in their mini-movie, Kyon had never considered that Koizumi could have had a relationship. He knew the older boy had feelings for Haruhi, but he wouldn't act on them because if Haruhi became confused then more closed spaces would open. "Well, I was in England for a long time before I came here for high school." The older teen reminded, unsure whether he had ever actually told Kyon about his time in England. From the younger teen's surprised expression Koizumi supposed he hadn't.

The esper swiftly decided that this wasn't the moment to elaborate on it, and Kyon wasn't in much of a state to object as Koizumi continued to toy with his hardened length. Leaning down further, Koizumi dragged his tongue slowly over the head of Kyon's member, enjoying the small moan that purred from the younger boy's throat. Unsure what to do with his hands Kyon gripped the edge of the bed on either side of his open thighs, his torso leaning forward slightly, almost curled over Koizumi.

"This won't do." Koizumi decided as he looked up at Kyon's dazed face, easing the vulnerable teen back so that he was lying down. To give himself better access, and thinking it may be more comfortable, the esper encouraged Kyon to bend his knees and rest his heels on the edge of the bed. Returning to his place kneeling on the carpet, Koizumi leaned in once more, slowly running his tongue up and down Kyon's member. The younger teen shuddered as Koizumi took his length in his mouth slowly, the light sucking almost pushing him over the edge. "You're so sensitive." Koizumi teased as he pulled back, noting with some satisfaction that Kyon was too dazed to register the comment.

Kyon closed his eyes as he felt Koizumi's lips on his member, his mouth opening in a silent gasp at the sensation. He regretted not trying this before with that girl when she'd asked. He couldn't even remember her name now. Would it be different when a girl did it? Would it be better or worse?_ Do I even care right now?_ He missed the words Koizumi uttered as he drew back, but barely had time to think about them before he felt hot breath between his legs. He moaned again as Koizumi's hot tongue flicked across his perineum, feeling the older teen's hand pumping his member as his tongue abused the sensitive skin between his legs._ Why does this feel so damn good?_

It wasn't long before Koizumi returned his mouth to Kyon's throbbing manhood, bobbing his head slowly as he withdrew his hands to open the tin of Vaseline quietly. He was surprised Kyon hadn't come yet, though he knew the teen was close by the salty liquid dripping from the tip. Not wanting to push Kyon over the edge just yet, Koizumi pulled back, nipping the inside of Kyon's tanned thigh as he eased his legs open a little wider.

Kyon was a little disappointed that Koizumi had stopped, knowing that he was close to the edge. He could feel his heart pounding as he gasped for breath, unsure exactly how Koizumi had managed to make him so breathless in such a short time. He barely noticed as the older teen shifted one of his legs, but he did notice when he felt something prod his anus teasingly. Before Kyon could push himself up the older teen had pinned his hips down with one arm, one of his fingers slipping deep into the younger boy.

"Wait! Why am I the bottom?" Kyon objected over a surprised groan, his cheeks flushed and heated as Koizumi slowly twisted and pumped the finger in his anus. He smirked as Kyon's hips bucked against his hand, the boy's warmth tightening around his finger as he adjusted to the intrusion. It was different to touching a girl; much tighter and smaller. Koizumi wondered briefly whether he would be able to fully prepare Kyon for what was to come.

"If you're only going to try it once then this is the part you will want to try; after all, anal sex is something you can do with a girl anyway. Besides, which one of us has actually had sex?" Koizumi countered logically, Kyon not needing to voice his status as a virgin. "Precisely. This can be painful when done wrong, so since I have the most sexual experience I'm less likely to hurt you than you me." He concluded, feeling Kyon shudder at the sensation._ God this is weird! I'm not sure I like it!_ Kyon objected inwardly, though he had to admit he'd been expecting pain. In reality Koizumi's finger had slid in easily, and though it felt strange it didn't actually hurt.

"I'm really not sure about this." Kyon voiced, though he assumed Koizumi had already read that from his thoughts. It seemed Koizumi wasn't open to verbal answers however, as he returned his mouth to Kyon's neglected length, the younger teen biting back a moan at the strange twinned sensations. _That wasn't a sign to continue…_Kyon objected half-heartedly, feeling a familiar swell of pleasure building in his chest. Kyon cringed slightly as he felt Koizumi add a second finger, trying not to tense as the second digit teased its way in._ Great, just to add to the weirdness…_

"Just relax…Give it a chance." Koizumi advised as he pulled back slightly. _Easy for you to say! You've never had something shoved up your._ Kyon retorted inwardly, the thought cutting off as Koizumi gave a slightly rougher pump with his slickened fingers, the strange sensation feeling slightly more pleasurable now, but still weird. "Don't focus so much on the strangeness of it…Does it feel good?" The older boy asked, watching Kyon's embarrassed face for the answer. "You like it, don't you?" He teased in that deep voice he knew would make Kyon shudder.

Koizumi barely waited before adding a third finger, noting that Kyon flinched in the process. Kyon bit the inside of his mouth at the sharp sting Koizumi's penetration had caused, feeling the older teen's fingers still to give him time to adjust._ If it hurts now with just his fingers, what's it going to be like when he…_Anticipating Kyon's hesitance, Koizumi leaned over the boy to claim his lips in a heated kiss, nipping Kyon's swollen lips with his teeth as he pulled back. The younger teen gasped for breath as Koizumi slowly moved his fingers, scissoring them a little before continuing his thrusting motion.

"Hmm? What was that?" Koizumi breathed teasingly as he felt Kyon shiver slightly, his member twitching as Koizumi's fingers brushed the hidden bundle of nerves he had been searching for. Kyon himself couldn't answer. He supposed he knew what it was, but it was a pleasure he had never experienced before. Kyon let out a helpless moan as Koizumi felt around for that spot again, the esper instantly knowing once he'd found it. "Do you want me to stop now?" Koizumi purred, knowing that he had Kyon right where he wanted him. When Kyon didn't answer, Koizumi slowly began to withdraw his fingers, pausing with a smirk as Kyon gripped his upper arm imploringly.

"Please…don't…" The younger teen trailed off, feeling too embarrassed to continue his plea verbally. Koizumi tilted his head teasingly as he waited, not moving his fingers as he regarded the flushed teen before him._ Don't stop Koizumi!_

"Shall I continue then?" The older teen asked, suddenly serious as he looked down at Kyon's helpless form, the younger teen looking back hesitantly. He knew what Koizumi was asking._ One time I said, one time…_Kyon thought determinedly as he nodded his permission, a small moan breaking free as Koizumi withdrew his fingers completely. "Just try to relax." Koizumi advised softly as he used the remaining Vaseline to coat his hardened member, watching Kyon swallow nervously as he looked up at the ceiling. "Don't be so nervous…I'll be gentle." The esper purred as he knelt on the bed, raising Kyon's legs higher to wrap around his waist.

"Shit!" Kyon hissed lightly as Koizumi slowly edged his way inside, the older teen wondering if perhaps he hadn't prepared Kyon well enough. "Don't stop!" Kyon ordered as he felt Koizumi pause, hoping that he would adjust quicker if the older teen fully sheathed himself. Koizumi stopped as he felt Kyon tighten around him uncomfortably, massaging the younger boy's thigh assuringly.

"Relax…" Koizumi all but whispered as he waited patiently, though Kyon was unsure how the older teen could be so patient. Despite the sharp stinging pain Kyon still felt a deep need for Koizumi to move forward._ I didn't realise he would be so…big._ Kyon thought with a grimace, noting the light pink that coloured Koizumi's cheeks at the thought, the older boy choosing to take it as a compliment as he eased forward. Kyon let out another pained moan as the older teen moved, tightening his legs to pull Koizumi closer. "Don't rush me; I don't want to hurt you!" The esper chided as he tried to stop Kyon's legs from pulling him closer, a futile effort as the sporty teen hooked his ankles behind Koizumi's back and tugged almost roughly.

Kyon's amber eyes widened as a small cry broke free, Koizumi muffling the sound with a hand over the younger boy's mouth. Kyon gave another small cry into Koizumi's hand, tears pricking his eyes as he adjusted to Koizumi's length, the older teen almost sighing as he removed his hand, his thumb tracing the tears beneath Kyon's eyes._ Don't you dare say it!_ Kyon warned with an inward growl, feeling a painful throb running through him where he'd forced Koizumi in.

"That was foolish…I could have torn something." Koizumi chided in a light murmur, looking down guiltily. He rested one hand on Kyon's thigh while leaning forward on the other, finding it hard not to move while he waited for Kyon to adjust. Kyon took a few deep breaths as he processed the feeling of having Koizumi buried within him, feeling uncomfortably full and more than a little sore. In a bid to quiet his mind, Koizumi stroked up Kyon's thigh, brushing his hardened member teasingly.

"K-Itsuki!" Kyon all but choked as the older teen gripped his length and squeezed, letting loose a growl of his own at the sound of his first name rolling from Kyon's abused lips. Feeling Kyon's hips move against his own Koizumi tested the younger boy's readiness by pulling back slightly, feeling Kyon's hot breath against his mouth as he gasped at the action. "Damnit move!" Kyon grunted as Koizumi paused, unsure whether the gasp had been from pain or pleasure. At Kyon's response Koizumi gave a small nod, deciding to start slowly just in case; he'd never done this before and had no idea how different this would be to normal sex.

As he moved forward again Koizumi kept a close eye on Kyon's face, trying to read his expression, but it was difficult. A grimace of pain was very similar to a grimace of pleasure, and Koizumi had enough trouble trying to control his own urges. All he wanted to do was sink into Kyon again and again, picking up the pace and abusing that spot within the younger boy that he'd found earlier with his fingers. More than anything he wanted to hear Kyon moan his name again.

"More." Kyon sighed, feeling breathless as he felt Koizumi sliding back and forth within him, the strangeness no longer bothering him as the esper continued to squeeze and tease his member. At Kyon's demand Koizumi thrust against him sharply, burying himself deep within Kyon's sensitive passage. Kyon tightened his legs and returned the thrust as Koizumi pulled back, feeling the older boy's hands shift to grip his hips firmly. Kyon could feel as Koizumi tilted up slightly to change his angle, shifting periodically as he continued to thrust.

Kyon's breaths were coming in laboured gasps as Koizumi continued his onslaught, returning one hand to Kyon's length to squeeze and tease as his hips rolled against the younger teen's. He released his grip and slowed his thrusts whenever he felt the hardened length in his hand throb. He wasn't going to let Kyon come. Not yet. Feeling Kyon's arms loop around his neck Koizumi leaned down obligingly, accepting the heated kiss that Kyon pressed to his swollen lips. Angling downwards sharply Koizumi finally found it. As he thrust forwards Kyon gave a tell-tale moan, amber eyes widening at the mixed sensation of Koizumi abusing that spot while toying with his throbbing length.

"Finally!" Koizumi purred, knowing that Kyon was a breathless mess of desire and pain. His breathing was laboured, his legs were shaking, and his eyes were dazed and jaded. He wasn't going to last much longer, but Koizumi doubted he could hold out long himself. "I want to hear my name when you come Kyon." The esper growled in that voice he knew made Kyon melt, feeling a little warm liquid drip on his hand as he thrust roughly, rolling his hips again and again. As he continued to abuse that spot Kyon's breaths became a continuous stream of moans, amber locked to chocolate as skin slapped against skin.

"I-Itsuki!" Kyon moaned finally, white warmth spurting up against Koizumi's stomach before dripping down his hand to coat Kyon's pelvis. With a few more thrusts into the exhausted teen beneath him Koizumi finally came, catching his weight on his arms as he fell forward, gasping for breath as he looked down at Kyon. "Hey…Koizumi…" Kyon gasped slowly as he stared up with dazed amber eyes.

"Yes?" The esper replied questioningly as he hovered above Kyon on tired arms, surprised as the younger teen rested both hands on his shoulders and eased himself up. He was even more surprised as teeth sank into his neck right at the shoulder, biting so hard that he thought the skin may break. It was all the older boy could do not to cry out, gritting his teeth and letting out a hissed grunt instead.

"That makes us even." Kyon decided as he released the pale skin and fell back with a muffled thud against the duvet, Koizumi looking at him almost incredulously. He would have asked what it made them even for, but Kyon was so exhausted that his eyes were already closing. The younger boy barely flinched as Koizumi finally pulled out, looking down at himself distastefully and realising that he had no idea where the bathroom was in Kyon's house, and he could hardly go out to find it in the state he was in.

"We should clean up." Koizumi said hesitantly, feeling a little guilty as he looked down at the half conscious boy, though he also felt fairly smug for having pounded Kyon into such exhaustion. He had never screwed someone unconscious before. He also took a certain amount of pride in knowing that he had been Kyon's first sexual encounter of either sex, and had given him 'the most mind-blowing orgasm' of his life so far. He smirked as Kyon hummed in response, though his light hazel eyes didn't open. Seeing that Kyon was fully exhausted, Koizumi tugged his shirt and trousers on before going in search of the bathroom to clean up, returning a few minutes later to find the younger teen had curled up on his side during his short absence.

Koizumi sighed lightly as he approached the bed, stroking Kyon's brunette hair fondly as he leaned over the lightly breathing teen. It seemed Kyon was out for the count, so Koizumi re-dressed himself since he was clean. He tucked in his shirt, tied his tie and slid the teal jacket on over the top, neatly buttoning the front and tugging the red knot of his tie into place. With a flick of his light brown locks he was done, and with one last look at Kyon decided that it was a good time for him to leave.

"Thank you Kyon…I'll see you tomorrow." Koizumi muttered lightly as he leaned over the younger teen, who didn't stir at his light words, or the gentle kiss Koizumi pressed to his temple, or the long fingers that laced through his hair and stroked his cheek as Koizumi drew back. The last thing Koizumi did before he left was to pull the covers over, wrapping Kyon like a baby in the thick covers since the boy was lying in the middle of the bed. Grabbing his book bag Koizumi paused in the doorway to look at the sleeping teen once more before pulling the door shut.


End file.
